Narnia's other Queen
by Edmund'sfavoritegirl
Summary: During the Golden Age Queen Emma ruled along with the Pevensies at Cair Paravel and catched the heart of certain Just King. Now that the Pevensies are back to Narnia a whole surprise of their dear friend awaits them. Set in PC Edmund/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just a small preview of the story, if you guys like it I shall write some more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it's characters, they all belong to C.S. Lewis. **

Edmund's P.O.V:

I was resting below the shade of the trees, deep in my thoughts. We where back at the professor's house for vacations, making it almost a year since we where in Narnia. There hadn't been a day that went by in which I don't think about her, everything I do, everything I see reminds me of her. I hear that someone is coming my way, but I just ignore it when I see it's just Peter.

"There you are Ed! I have been looking for you" Peter said coming to a stop just in front of the spot in which I was sitting. "come and play with us, we are playing baseball and I need you on my team, it's boys vs. girls"

I just looked at my brother, today I wasn't feeling to play any kind of games, for today is a special day, today is Emma's birthday, and all I could think for now is how much I missed her, how much I wanted to be with her. For she is my first and only love and I planned to keep it that way.

-flash back-

_I was sting next to Emma, enjoying the banquette held in honor of our wedding, which had taken place earlier in the morning. She was still wearing her white dress, which wasn't something elaborate or extravagant, actually it was quite simple, but that is just her way, keeping things simple, and well she didn't need a gorgeous dress to look pretty. Her brown and wavy hair is let down, and it barely reaches her shoulders. She is smiling from check to check just as I am. I take her left hand in mine and smile at the sight of the golden ring which has a small lion carved into it there are two diminutive diamonds on top of the lion as well as below, one small ruby lays on each side of the carved lion, I have one that is exactly the same which now I held proudly in the ring finger of my left hand. _

_Peter came to talk to me "guess what Ed?" Peter said smiling. _

"_you where able to solve the problem with prince Rabadash?" I inquired not that much interested. _

"_no, better, they have spotted a white doe along the forest! Do you feel like going hunting?" I turned to look at Emma, I really wanted to go and join Peter and my sisters, but I just couldn't leave Emma. _

_She just smiled at me "go with Pete Edmund"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_, go with your siblings and enjoy yourself, I shall be waiting for your return"_

"_you are the best wife, a man could ask for my queen" I said_

" _I doubt another man would share your opinion, but I appreciate the thought"_

_I smiled and stood up kissed her goodbye and followed Peter to one of the many exits of the dinner hall. _

_-end of flash back-_

That had been the last time that I saw Emma, when we went hunting for the doe, we found our way through the wardrobe and back to England. I know the way I talk about her makes her seem perfect, but truth is she is not. She can be really exasperating sometimes, specially when she started to explain one of her scientific experiments. And can be really clueless when she wants to. Really everyone knew I was flirting with her, but the girl just didn't got a clue! Susan had to go and tell her for her to notice what I had been doing. Then she has this thing about order, everything must be kept in their place, there shall not be a pencil or book out of its place.

"I don't feel like playing Pete" I said coldly.

"Come on Ed it's been over a year! You got to move on"

"WHAT?" I said angrily standing up "you….you got no idea what….you got no idea…" was all I could manage to mutter, how dare he? This was all his fault! If he hadn't gone to fetch me to go after that stupid doe, then I would still be in Narnia with Emma.

"Ed come back!" Peter called after me as I was walking back to the house.

"ED!" he called but I just ignored him and went inside.

I went to the library, it was a place that I related to Emma instantly and now days it was the closest place in which I could feel like home. I sighted, man I really missed her.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Vacations came to an end, which meant the Pevensie's had to go back to school. Peter had been getting into trouble lately, for he didn't liked the fact to have to do what other people told him to do, he had been a king, and being treated as a kid, exasperated him.

Edmund had just pulled Peter out of a fight at the train station; apparently some guy, had bumped into Peter and then ask him to apologize, causing the problem to go into punches and kicks.

"really Pete, what's your problem?" Edmund asked his brother as they made their way to a near bench.

"he asked me to apologize!"

"and?"

"don't you get tired of being treated as a kid?"

"we are kids" Edmund answered sarcastically.

Lucy and Susan joined them.

"pretend that you are talking to me" Susan said as she took seat next to her brothers.

"we are talking to you" Edmund replied.

"yeah…well…"

"Ouch! Don't pinch me!" Lucy said standing up.

"I didn't pinch you!" Edmund said.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed as she massaged her arm slightly.

"what's going on?" Peter said looking around.

"don't you feel it? Its…it's like magic…" Lucy said.

"hold your hands" Susan commanded. The walls of the station where dissipating as the train passed by hurriedly, leaving them in the entrance of a cave, wich opening lead to a beautiful beach.

The four siblings made their way out of the cave, joyful to find themselves back in the land that they all had longed to be back.

The sky was painted a clear blue, while the sun shined brightly, they all started to remove their shoes to get in the water, they played and fooled around, filled with a happiness they only experimented when they where in Narnia.

As they where playing in the clear and warm water, Edmund noticed some ruins over the beach, he didn't remember any ruins in Narnia, which made him doubt for a bit their current location.

"where do you think we are?" Edmund said voicing his thoughts.

"In Narnia, where else?" Peter said ironically.

"yeah, well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" he said pointing to the sight up ahead.

Peter, Susan and Lucy turned to look where their brother was pointing, indeed there where some ruins, which made them all frown in confusion.

They decided the best was to go and explore, to try and found out, what had happened.

The marble remains where covered in tall weed and grass, making it difficult to discern what the structure had once been.

"hey! Come and look at this!" they heard Lucy called. They followed her voice and found her looking at some ruins.

"do you see?" she asked, but at the confused looks of her brothers and sister she continued on "picture walls, windows"

"This-this is Cair Paravel!" Susan exclaimed.

The four siblings set up camp, as they ate some of the apples that they had found on an old courtyard (or better said what had been one) they noticed a door.

Peter with the help of Edmund was able to open it, he ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it to a branch in order to make a torch and light the passage.

"you don't happen to have some matches do you?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"no, but I have something better," Edmund said as he retrieved his electric torch from his hand bag.

Being as it was Edmund the one to have the flash light he was the one to lead the rest through the narrow passage of stairs that led them down to a chamber they all recognized immediately: it was their treasure chamber.

There where five statutes, one for each of the former kings and queens of Narnia. Each of the Pevensies went to explore the contents of their chests that lay before their statue.

Lucy was thrilled to find all her dresses (which were to big for her now) her dagger and of course her famous little flask that contained the magical potion that could heal any wound.

Susan found her bow and arrows "have you seen my horn?" she asked as she couldn't find it between the contents of her chest.

"no" her siblings answered.

"Oh God I must have left it in my horse the time when we returned to England"

Peter retrieved his sword and shield, the very ones that he had received from father Christmas.

Edmund knelled down to inspect the contents of his own chest, there he found his old armor as well as his sword and shield, but there where other things as well, as in change of his brother and sisters Edmund had not only guarded stuff that was physically a treasure, but also the ones he treasured as if they were. There where many of the gifts Emma had made to him through the passing of the years, sketches and painting she had made for him, he had also kept the invitation to the Summer dance of Archaland which had been the first time he had danced with her.

After retrieving the stuff he was going to need he proceeded to inspect Emma's treasure chest.

Emma's chest was a quite thing to see for it was full with failed experiments and all kinds of scientific notes, many of the ones Ed couldn't understand. There was a small bag full with her paintings and brushes as well as a leathered book which was her sketch pad. Edmund took the time to look through them and find himself enchanted by her art as he had been the first time he had seen those drawings. He decided to keep the sketch pad and guarded it in his school bag. He continued to inspect the chest and found maps of Narnia and it's adjacent lands, full of battle tactics that had been designed personally by her.

Emma was one of the best swordsmen he knew, she was only surpassed by him and that with difficulty.

He searched for her sword and shield but they weren't there. Then a thought came to him, what if Emma had also returned back to her former home? What if she was now back in Narnia? He could feel how his heart pumped faster with excitement.

"Ed?" Lucy said tentatively for she knew that Emma was a delicate topic to talk about.

Edmund stood quiet and closed his wife's chest.

"I think that Emma could be back too," Edmund said not louder than a whisper, looking intently to his wedding ring which had been the only possession he had been able to take back to England. .

"Edmund, you know that-" Peter started to say.

"why is it impossible Peter? We are back aren't we?" Edmund said defensively.

"yes, but we don't know what happened after we left."

Edmund turned to look at his sisters for their opinion.

"I think that Ed might be right Peter, Emma could be back on Narnia for all that we know" Susan said full oh hope for she missed the girl she had got to love as her own sister. Edmund smiled thankfully to her older sister.

"and what do you think Lu?" Edmund asked Lucy

"I think we should start to look for Emma" Lucy said with a wide smile on her face.

They arranged that they would wake up early next day and start with the search, for now it was quite dark and pointless to go looking for someone.

Don't take Peter bad, he loves Emma Dalton as if she was his own little sister and actually Peter was more protective of her than he ever was with Lucy, seeing that Emma was younger and just seemed more fragile to him.

He would love to find Emma but he didn't wanted Edmund to get his hopes up just to find them shattered.

They all woke up with the first rays of sun, had a quick break fast that consisted of apples and they started to inspect the island.

As they explored they saw how a pair of soldiers where about to throw a dwarf into the river.

In no time Susan had her bow and arrows ready and shot one of her arrows just a few centimeters from the guards.

"put him down!" Susan demanded.

The guards to frightened about this girl and remembering all the stories they had heard about this parts of the woods let the dwarf, still chained fall to the river as they to made their way back to the shore swimming leaving their small boat behind.

Peter and Edmund got into the water, Peter went to help the dwarf that was drowning and Edmund went to retrieve the boat, for it would come in handy.

"really put him down? Why would you say something like that?" The dwarf said irritably and he spitted out some water.

"a thank you would have been more than enough," Susan said.

"so why where those guards trying to drown you?" Peter asked.

"they are Telmarines, that's what they do," the dwarf said.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked in disbelief. The dwarf who was still in the ground trying to recover from the past incident looked up to meet four curious and confused looks.

"where have you been the last a thousand years?" the dwarf asked them.

"it's a long story," Lucy said smiling.

"wait, w-who are you?"

"Im High King Peter the Magnificent, " Peter said proudly.

"you could have left out the 'Magnificent' part," Edmund said below his breath.

"then you are telling me you are the Kings and Queens of old?"

"that's right," Lucy replied, but the dwarf seemed not to be convinced. Prince Caspian had send him to look for the Kings and Queens of old he had expected them to be mighty warriors seeing as they where Narnia's last hope and instead he had found this couple of kids! They just couldn't be!

Peter unsheathed his sword.

"hey I'm not going to fight you," the dwarf said.

"not me, him," Peter said as he handed the dwarf his spade and motioned to Edmund. The dwarf hesitated for a moment before accepting the sword.

Edmund unsheathed his sword and positioned himself ready for battle, the dwarf seemed to have problems managing Peter's sword to what Edmund smiled.

It turned out the dwarf was faking having problems with a sword for he proved to be quite agile though he was no match to King Edmund the Just and with a couple of movements Ed had wined.

Being defeated by such a young boy and is so little time made Trumpkin realize he was in the presence of the real Kings and Queens of old.

"please forgive me your majesties, I should have know better, " Trumpkin said making a reverence.

"it's all right, now can you tell us, do you know why we are here?" Susan asked.

"Prince Caspian used your horn your majesty to call upon the Kings and Queens of old for you are our last hope, we need your help to defeat King Miraz."

"very well, but first you will have to help us find Emma," Edmund said.

"Emma?"

"Queen Emma the Wise," Edmund said giving her full title.

The dwarf understood immediately, they didn't know what had happened after they disappeared and he hated to be the one to break such kind of news.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I have been caught with school work but I'll try to update faster. Thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of it's characters everything belongs to C.S. Lewis. **

Emma rubbed her temples in hope that her migraine would go away. It had been four years since the Pevensies had disappeared; she had searched the whole country to no avail. After six months of their disappearance the Council had declared the four monarchs dead, that didn't meant that the Queen shared their opinion.

Stacks of parchment covered her desk, ruling a country by one self wasn't an easy task. There where papers to be signed and others to look over, but that was not what troubled her the most, lately there had been some troubles with the Telmarines, for they where demanding that the Lone Islands as well as some of the northern lands of Narnia where theirs, Emma knew that fighting over those terrains was just a cover, they had seen that if there was a moment to attack Narnia, now was the time, only one of it's former five monarchs was ruling and lately word had spread that the health of the Queen was not the best.

She sighted in frustration, she had tried and done everything in her power to stop the problem to evolve into a war, she not being exactly what you call a 'people person' felt that instead of attenuating the dilemma she was just making it worst.

Emma was no good with people for see, she had what we call Asperger's Syndrome, of

course the syndrome was just being discovered by the 1940's by Hans Asperger and people didn't knew that much about it and kids like her where just labeled as freaks and socially retarded, even though that most of the children that had these syndrome are usually genius or of average intelligence.

She never understood when people used 'sarcasm' and let's not say metaphor and similes, because even though she understood perfectly what the words meant she never get the true meaning the person or author was trying to convey.

The light of the oil lamp was becoming feeble, meaning it was already time for her to add some more oil to feed the flame.

As she did this there was a soft knock on the door.

"come in," she said as she arranged some of the papers that where already done.

Mr. Tumnus opened and closed rapidly the door behind him. He heisted a moment in the door before taking seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk of the Queen.

"Your Highness, it's quite late you should get some sleep," Mr. Tumnus said with worry in his voice as any good friend would express.

"There is still work to be done, Mr. Tumnus."

"I'm aware of that my Queen, but these sleepless nights are not good for your health."

The Queen smiled modestly "I'm just trying to do what I think best for Narnia," Emma replied taking some notes in the parchment in front of her.

"Narnia needs her Queen to be healthy."

The Queen remained silent, only the sound of her quill meeting paper was to be heard.

"Your Highness-Emma," he said deciding to address her as his friend and not as his Queen. "Not getting enough rest just worsens your condition, we are all worried for you and we will gladly help if you will just let us."

Queen Emma had fallen ill by the starts of winter, now they where on autumn and she was no better, the doctor had diagnosed her with systemic lupus eryth-something, Mr. Tumnus could never remember, but he knew that there where times in which everything got worse, 'flares' was how they called them, and other times all symptoms would disappear and he would think that the Queen had at last recuperate of her illness just to find her sick once more.

"I'm capable enough to do my work on my own, Mr. Tumnus," Emma said feeling hurt that they would think otherwise.

"You know that's not what I meant, you are overexerting yourself, if you continue this way you will just make the doctor bind you to your bed, is that what you really want?"

The Queen turned up to look at him there was worry in her eyes, it just lasted for a second and soon enough Mr. Tumnus was staring at the wise eyes of the Queen which seemed to know more than anyone her age should.

"Do you think he would allow this?" Mr. Tumnus asked her.

"Mr. Tumnus you know I have trouble when I'm spoken with such ambiguities, I have various ideas of who you might be referring to, but I would appreciate if you would make clear to me to whom you are making allusion to."

"Do you think King Edmund would allow this? Do you think he would be happy to know that you are risking your health by overworking at nights? "

"There is no necessity to drag King Edmund into the issue!," Emma said her voice starting to rise as well as her temper; her feelings always got mixed up in a way that her logic and reason could never understand whenever Edmund was mentioned.

"Of course there is, it seems he was the only one that you ever listened to."

"I'M NOT A FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL THAT NEEDS TO BE PREACHED, I'M A QUEEN AND I DO AS I SEE BEST FIT!" Emma said angrily, _why couldn't they simply allow her to do her job? Why did they always treated her as if she was a ten year old and not a Queen?_

"Please, your Highness," Mr. Tumnus interceded. It was uncommon to see the Queen loose her temper; she usually was very quiet and never spoke more than the necessary always keeping to herself and observing and analyzing everything that went around her. Only King Edmund had been able to get past her walls and genuinely meet her, not as the rest of them that could only attempt to peek over to try uncover what laid behind those fortifications.

Emma took her seat, feeling that she really needed it at the moment, she had not been feeling well and now she was feeling worst. She hated feeling so sick and weak, it made her doubt if she was the best person to rule Narnia, it made her wonder if she was any good at all.

"I hate to acknowledge it, but you may be right," Emma said as she breathed with some difficulty for her sickness affected her lungs, kidneys, joints and blood, actually it could affect almost any part in her body.

"Your Highness-" Mr. Tumnus started to say but was cut off by the Queen.

"Please allow me to finish, you are right, I have been to prideful to accept that I am sick and that I can no longer function as I used to, please accept my deepest apologies and excuse me as well from my previous outburst, it was unnecessary and uncalled for."

Mr. Tumnus smiled; he was talking now as the Wise Queen he had met so many years ago.

"Does that mean you would allow me to escort your Majesty to her rooms?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could look over the economy papers quickly, it would just take me a couple of hours…"

"I thought we had agreed that you needed to rest."

Emma sighted "certainly -you, are right," she said as Mr. Tumnus offered her his arm to escort her to her room.

She arranged her papers leaving them in neat stacks, placed her quill and ink in the left drawer of her desk, turned off the oil lamp, and followed Mr. Tumnus out of her study and into the corridors of Cair Paravel.

0-0-0-0-0

Emma dressed herself for battle she was already wearing her mail shirt and now she was putting her armor on.

She walked into the tent where she found general Oreius going over the battle strategies with the rest of the captains. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered and bowed respectfully but their faces said that they where all surprised to see her there.

They could all see how her cheeks where burning a crimson red, due to the fever she was running and though she tried to hide it, they all could tell that her joints where bothering her once again. The sight of their Queen in such conditions ready for battle aroused in them a deeper feeling of respect and fondness for her.

She displaced the map that the general and the captains had been discussing.

"Now if you would allow me gentlemen, I worked on this last night," Emma said as she extended a map with a completely different strategy. "And I want us all to go over it."

General Oreius looked over the map, after all the years of serving under the Just King and Wise Queen (who happened to be the best strategists you could find), he thought he had seen it all, but he found himself dumbfounded by the Queen's strategy. He knew that the Telmarine army surpassed them in number, but with the Wise Queen's strategy and quality of his men, he knew they could win the war and bring peace to Narnia once more.

0-0-0-0

Emma mounted her horse and rode to the front line, next to general Oreius. It was the first time that she was going into battle without having Edmund by her side, she know it was ridiculous but she felt as if a part of her armor was missing.

She unsheathed her sword pushing all her ache aside, she could hear the ringing of battle horns in her ears making her heart beat so fast and hard that she could feel it in her throat.

Shouts and screams of "FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" where heard through all the lines as they all run to face the enemy.

Emma felt how the adrenalin started to flow through her as she made her way through the Telmarine lines. The battle field was crammed with the sound of metal meeting metal and the cries of pain from soldiers of both sides.

The battle had gone for hours now and Narnia was close to victory. Emma sent a silent prayer to Aslan to help her get through and give her enough strength. Her chest burned with tiredness and she was having difficulty to breath once again. She struggled with each blow, for each thrust or slice she deliver caused her pain, it was as if her whole body didn't belong to her anymore, as if it has suddenly turned into lead and wanted nothing other than make her drop and fail.

As a Telmarine soldier fell to the ground injured by her sword she spotted their King: Caspian.

She knew that if the King fell, his men will fall along with him, she made her way towards him, many Telmarines rushed to her to protect their King. In the end it was just her against Caspian.

Emma dodged and spared the best that she could but she was utterly tired and sick, her eyes where giving her trouble for things where starting to become hazy. Emma had to bit her lip strongly to not yell in pain as her arm broke under her shield as she had stopped a blow from Caspian.

Thankfully she had learned to spar with her left hand as well, she threw her shield, for it was of no use to her at the moment. Their swords met once in a great display of swordsmanship from both sides.

Caspian leaped a blow so quickly that the tired reflexes of the Queen didn't record it.

Oreius who was fighting a few meters away watched as Queen Emma felled lifelessly to the floor, while the telmarine King smiled at his victory. Oreius quickly made his way to the Queen along with various soldiers that engaged in a fight with Caspian while the general tended to the Queen.

She was panting profoundly.

"General," the Queen said between worked breaths "tell, Mr. Tumnus he-tell him he is in charge," Emma said weakly.

"Please don't say such things your majesty."

"I'm sorry," she said a tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm really sorry, I failed miserably to all of you."

"You haven't your Majesty," Oreius said trying to comfort her the best that he could, for as the rest of the royals she had been more than a monarch but a good friend to him.

"Will. you do me a last favor?"

"Anything for you your Highness," Oreius said ardently.

"When my husband returns, give him this for me," she said taking off her silver chain with an owl trinket (the chain had been a gift from her deceased grandfather and was very dear to her.) and hand it to the general.

"I promise you that when King Edmund returns he will receive this my Queen, and if he returns when Im no longer more, my son will fulfill the deed."

The Queen smiled thankfully as she closed her eyes to never open them again.

After the death of the Queen things moved faster, thanks to the strategy of the Queen the Narnians where able to win the battle, and expel the Telmarines from their land. Shamefully the victory didn't lasted long for without the Wise Queen and the other Monarchs to lead them there was a wave of confusion and trouble, which the Telmarines didn't doubt to use to their favor and attacked as soon as they could once more, bringing triumph to Telmar.

That was how Caspian I became King of Narnia, as soon as he was in power he ordered Narnians to be exterminated (a feat that was carried by his son and grandson later as well).

They thought they had ended with what they called 'Old Narnia' but truth was that 'Old Narnia' was still alive in the depths of the woods….

**A/N: So this chapter's purpose was to get to know what happened to Emma and get an insight of her. This is what Trumpkin told the Pevensies (so there will be no confusions). **

**Please if you have any suggestions or questions just ask and I will be more than happy to look them over and answer you as soon as possible, I would truly appreciate if you tell me how are you liking the story. **


End file.
